7/77
Arapça harfli ayet metni left||150px| فَعَقَرُواْ النَّاقَةَ وَعَتَوْاْ عَنْ أَمْرِ رَبِّهِمْ وَقَالُواْ يَا صَالِحُ ائْتِنَا بِمَا تَعِدُنَا إِن كُنتَ مِنَ الْمُرْسَلِينَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Fe akarûn nâkate ve atev an emri rabbihim ve kâlû yâ sâlihu'tinâ bimâ teidunâ in kunte minel murselîn(murselîne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. fe : nihayet 2. akarû : kestiler 3. en nâkate : dişi deve 4. ve atev : ve haddi aştılar 5. an emri : emrinden 6. rabbi-him : Rab'lerinin 7. ve kâlû : ve dediler 8. yâ sâlihu a'ti-nâ : ey Salih bize getir 9. bimâ : şeyi 10. teidu-nâ : bize vaadettiğin (tehdit ettiğin, negatif vaadini) 11. in : eğer, ise 12. kunte min el murselîne : sen gönderilenlerden oldun Abdulbaki Gölpınarlı Dişi deveyi, ayaklarını kesip öldürdüler ve Rablerinin emrinden çıktılar, isyan ettiler ve ey Sâlih dediler, peygamberlerdensen tehdîd ettiğin şeyi yap bize bakalım. Ali Bulaç Meali Böylelikle dişi deveyi öldürdüler ve Rablerinin emrine karşı çıkıp (Salih'e de şöyle) dediler: "Ey Salih, eğer gerçekten gönderilenlerden (bir peygamber) isen, vaadettiğin şeyi getir, bakalım." Ahmet Varol Meali Nihayet dişi deveyi boğazladılar, Rabblerinin emrinden dışarı çıktılar ve: "Ey Salih! Eğer gerçekten peygamber olarak gönderilenlerden isen bizi tehdit ettiğin azabı getir bakalım" dediler. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) (76-77) Büyüklük taslayanlar, 'Sizin inandığınızı biz inkar ediyoruz' dediler ve dişi deveyi kesip devirdiler; Rablerinin buyruğuna baş kaldırdılar, 'Ey Salih, eğer sen peygambersen bizi tehdit ettiğin azaba uğrat bakalım' dediler. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Nihayet deveyi kestiler, Rablerinin emrine karşı geldiler ve “Ey Salih! Sen eğer (dediğin gibi) peygamberlerden isen, haydi bizi tehdit ettiğin azabı getir” dediler. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Derken o dişi deveyi ayaklarını keserek öldürdüler ve Rablerinin emrinden dışarı çıktılar da: Ey Salih! Eğer sen gerçekten peygamberlerdensen bizi tehdit ettiğin azabı bize getir, dediler. Edip Yüksel Meali Deveyi işkence ederek kestiler ve Rab'lerinin emrine baş kaldırdılar: 'Salih, gerçekten elçilerden birisi isen, bizi tehdit ettiğin azabı başımıza getir,' dediler. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Derken o dişi deveyi tepelediler, ayaklarını keserek öldürdüler, Rablerinin emrine baş kaldırdılar ve: «Hey Salih, sen gerçekten peygamberlerden isen, bizi tehdit etmekte olduğun azabı getir de görelim!» dediler. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Derken o nâkayı tepelediler ve rablarının emrinden tuğyan ettiler ve dediler ki: Hey Sâlih, sen gerçek mürselînden isen bizi tehdid etmekte olduğun azâbı getir görelim Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Sonra o dişi deveyi boğazladılar, ve Rablerinin emrinden tekebbürde bulunup kaçındılar ve «Ey Sâlih! Eğer sen gönderilmiş peygamberlerden isen bizi korkutur olduğun şeyi bize getir» dediler. Muhammed Esed Ve böyle (diyerek) dişi deveyi yatırıp hunharca kestiler, Rablerinin buyruğuna burun kıvırıp sırt çevirdiler. Ve (bununla da kalmayıp): "Ey Salih," dediler, "eğer gerçekten Allahın elçilerinden biriysen, haydi getir şu bizi korkutup durduğun azabı!" Suat Yıldırım Derken deveyi boğazladılar ve Rab’lerinin emrinden çıkıp O’na isyan ettiler ve dediler ki: "Salih! Sen gerçekten resullerden isen, bizi tehdit edip durduğun o azabı getir de görelim!" Süleyman Ateş Meali Derken dişi deveyi boğazladılar ve Rablerinin buyruğu dışına çıktılar; "Ey Sâlih, eğer hakikaten elçilerdensen, bizi tehdid ettiğin (azâb)ı bize getir!" dediler. Şaban Piriş Meali Ayaklarını keserek o deveyi öldürdüler. Rab’lerinin emrine baş kaldırdılar ve: -Ey Salih, eğer peygamberlerden isen bize korkutup durduğun azabı getir! dediler. Ümit Şimşek Meali Ve deveyi keserek Rablerinin emrinden çıktılar ve 'Ey Salih, eğer sen peygamberlerden isen, bize vaad ettiğini getir de görelim' dediler. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Bu arada dişi deveyi boğazladılar. Ve Rablerinin emrinden dışarı çıkıp şöyle dediler: "Ey Salih! Eğer Allah tarafından gönderilenlerdensen, bizi tehdit ettiğin şeyi önümüze getiriver." Yusuf Ali (English) Then they ham-strung the she-camel, and insolently defied the order of their Lord, saying: "O Salih! bring about thy threats, if thou art a messenger (of Allah.!)" M. Pickthall (English) So they hamstrung the she camel, and they flouted the commandment of their Lord, and they said: O Salih! Bring upon us that thou threatenest if thou art indeed of those sent (from Allah). Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Ve böyle (diyerek) dişi deveyi yatırıp hunharca kestiler, (61) Rablerinin buyruğuna burun kıvırıp sırt çevirdiler. Ve (bununla da kalmayıp): "Ey Salih," dediler, "eğer gerçekten Allah'ın elçilerinden biriysen, haydi getir şu bizi korkutup durduğun azabı!" 61 - ‘Akara fiili, boğazlamadan önce kaçmasın diye hayvanın "bacaklarını kırmak, diz eklemlerini kesmek, koparmak" anlamına geliyor. Bu hunhar âdet İslam öncesi Arapları arasında oldukça yaygındı; işte bu yüzden olacak ki ‘akara (bacaklarını kırmak) fiili, zaman içinde, "hunharca boğazlama"nın eş anlamlısı haline gelmiştir. (Râzî, keza bkz. Lane V, 2107 vd.) Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri